


The Singing Tree Incident (will be filed for future reference)

by AKA_Green



Series: Nick Needs To Stop Shooting Things [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Green/pseuds/AKA_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil won't ever get tired of his husband, but he would prefer if Nick stopped shooting things that surprised him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Singing Tree Incident (will be filed for future reference)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixieQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieQueen/gifts).



> It's a gift! A commenter said something that meant a lot to me and recommended this.

Christmas was the only time of year that Phil and Nick got to spend an extended period of time together for reasons other than work. Naturally, this made Phil feel extra festive and he usually ended up decorating everything.  He broke out ornaments, christmas lights, hideous sweaters, and those stupid toys that sang carols at the top of their non-existent lungs.

So, in the midst of this, sitting peacefully on the couch reading, Phil waited for Nick to get home with the groceries for their Christmas Eve meal. Phil had a system that was simple and specific; meat, potatoes, assorted vegetables and always apple pie.

Phil looked up over the day's paper and grabbed his mug of lukewarm cinnamon flavored instant coffee. Distantly, and heard the door open and absently called out a greeting as he scanned the sports section.

“Yeah, yeah, see if I get your sorry ass your damn groceries again,” Phil heard Nick grumble.

He smiled at his husbands (and that still made him grin like an idiot) antics, and folded the newspaper to go help him unload and get everything in it’s proper place. He finished the coffee and stood.

“Hey, babe, you wanted Half n’ Ha-” Nick started.

“ _ JINGLE BEL- _ ” 

**_BANG!_ **

Phil blinked in surprise as the gunshot echoed through the apartment. He jogged the short distance to the kitchen.

Nick was standing, bent at the waist with his head on the counter as the demolished mechanical toy (that Phil remembered to be a tree with silly eyes and a smile), sat making an irritating whine as it died.  The gun was on the counter top, thankfully the safety back on, as Nick growled in irritation.

“Nick you have to stop doing this,” Phil chided. “We have neighbors, hon. Some of them will recognize a gunshot if they hear it.”

“Dammit, Phil, it’s a reflex! Stop getting things that startle me and we won’t have this problem!”

“It was a toaster, Nick. Other people aren't scared of toasters.”

“Why I married your ass is beyond me,” Nick said, glaring from his spot, face mushed on the counter.

Phil smiled warmly. “Cuz you love me,” Phil explained, bending to kiss Nick's temple. “But you break it you buy it. I need a new one.”

Nick sighed in defeat as Phil laughed at his behavior.


End file.
